


Forbidden Love

by Hittinmiss



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: But Kaito is like there at the end, Crack Treated Seriously, I'm sorry I can't even explain this, NDRV3 Spoilers, Other, Set in Chapter 5, blame my Ouma loving friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittinmiss/pseuds/Hittinmiss
Summary: Ouma's forbidden love that could never be.





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god guys I'm so sorry, please I have no excuse for this. God damn memes in god damn group chat made me do it. 
> 
> But anyways here is the otp Ouma x press <3

Being stuck in the exisal hanger alone with Kaito of all people was really not a good way to spend his time in Kokichi’s opinion, especially when he kept getting these looks from Press. He tried to express this to Kaito but the astronaut just ignored him… either because he hated him or because it sounded insane.

  
Probably both.

  
Definitely both.

  
It wasn't as if Kokichi liked Press or anything, though he wouldn't have minded. His heart belonged to his beloved Sh-

  
_Where did Kaito get a crossbow from?_

_  
Crossbow bolts hurt like fuck._

_  
Times that pain by two, especially with poison added into the mix._

  
Perhaps it was the pain muddling his mind or perhaps some hallucinations induced from the poison but Press had changed form, hanging on the top section of the hydraulic press.

  
As Kokichi exchanged places with Kaito, he found himself staring into Press’s silver eyes.

  
“Hello _Kokichi_ -Kun.”

  
Oh fuck.

  
Kaito started the hydraulic press, rumbling as Press slowly started to move.

  
"P-press-chan..." Kokichi breathed as Press came closer to him, almost fully on top of his body.

  
“Kokichi-kun." Press replied, giving a questioning look before receiving a nod from Kokichi.   
Press started to slide on top of Kokichi’s body, smothering every inch of him.

"Please be gentle Press-chan."

  
"I will my darling."

  
Press slowly started to push more weight onto Kokichi, smothering the Supreme Leader. Kokichi was finding it harder and harder to breathe... And he _loved_ the feeling.

  
He loved the feeling of Press crushing him slowly, loved the way their bodies fit together, truly meant to be squashed together to become one.

  
Kokichi let out a moan as Press let out their full weight on him, crushing the boy during his ecstasy.

 

* * *

 

Kaito was watching the scene unfold while pushing both of the buttons for the hydraulic press, utterly confused as to what was happening under that press.

  
Once the press had crushed Kokichi, a moan somehow coming from the boy and Kaito stopped the video, he finally spoke.

  
"What the _actual **fuck** Ouma_?"

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe that this has tainted my account which was previously just fun times with some memes but now I have this fucking thing as a stain on my account honestly please just let me end it.


End file.
